New home -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Dan's taken into a care home where we meets an unexspected friend please read, i swear it's better than it sounds


Dan sighed lightly as he was led into the building that would be his new home. he was led into a lounge sort of room where was told to wait by his social worker. he sat down, taking in all the small details about the room. he looked towards the door way, hoping his social worker would be back soon. but instead of his boring old social worker. he saw a tall slim boy with piercing blue eyes and dark hair.

Phil walked into the lounge and was completely taken aback by the gorgeous chocolate eyed boy that sat there, "Uh," Phi blushed, "Hi." He gave a small wave and sat a few seats down from him, glancing over from time to time.

Dan smirked softly as he saw the blush on the other boys face. he looked at the boy, the smirk still wore on his face "what's your name?" he asked bluntly. he'd never been good at talking to people. he generally avoided it if he could but this kid was different, he was worth it.

"Um, Phil" bit his lower lip, feeling rushes of butterflies in his stomach, there was something special about him. Phil knew it. "…What's your's?"

"Dan" he replied, looking into Phil's eyes then down again shyly. those eyes were mesmerizing,

Phil had no idea what to say he's always had communication problem, "I-I Uh-Wh" was all that came out.

Dan chuckled lightly "you're cute" he said gently. he mentally kicked himself for saying such a stupid thing.

Phil smiled, "You th-think," Phil took in a deep breath, "You think I'm cute?" Phil blushed looking over at Dan.

Dan nodded "uh-huh" he replied. Phil was adorable. maybe living in this hell hole wouldn't be such a nightmare. "so...im guessing you live here?"

"Yeah," Phil sighed, "dropped off here by my mum, been here ever since."

"well looks like I've got myself a friend then" Dan smirked as he looked into Phil's eyes. "you'll be my friend, right?"

"Yes," Phil said returning the look, "i-i'll be your friend." Phil chuckled, "That is if you can put up with my stuttering."

Dan chuckled softly "yeah, i used to have a friend at home who..." he trailed off, a frown forming on his face as several memories crossed his mind.

"Are you okay?" Phil saw the look he had knowing he was thinking about home.

"yeah...I just..." he shook his head lightly and gave Phil a small smile "im okay".

"I understand," Phil' said, "The first month's the hardest, the you just- learn to accept it I guess."

"yeah" he smiled sweetly and shuffled closer to Phil "i guess i will"

Phil blushed and moved closer to Dan as well.

Dan's hand brushed against Phil's softly. he blushed a light tint of pink "so...tell me a bit about yourself Phil?"

Phil smiled and left his hand where it was to show Dan he didn't mind, "Well," Phil said, "I-I was put here because they think I have an eating disorder and I c-cut myself.'' He chocked out the last two word he hated telling people that he did it.

Dan placed his hand on top of Phil's and smiled at the boy "you don't need to be so nervous about telling me things" he bit his lip lightly then rolled up his right sleeve up "because, you're not the only one"

Phil looked down at Dan's arms they were covered in fresh harsh cuts, "I'm sorry," Phil whispered brushing his hand over Dan's arm.

Dan shivered softly "it's fine" he smiled at Phil then took the dark haired boys hand in his. "so now you know, you're never alone" he almost whispered as he squeezed Phil's hand.

Phil smiled Dan's words melted his heart, "that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"really?" he asked in a surprised tone. he looked into Phil's eyes and smiled gently "I don't know why everyone wouldn't say nice things to you Phil, you're a" he paused to pick his next words carefully "you're a really nice guy" he added blushing slightly.

"I don't know," Phil sighed, "No one, except you, has ever taken the time to see that I guess," Phil blushed at Dan's kind words, "You're nice Dan, I like you." Phil blushed even harder, "I-I uh, I m-mean I-I," Phil took in a deep breath.

Dan just laughed lightly, squeezing Phil's hand again "i know what you mean Phil, it's fine" he smiled happily at Phil. "people are idiots if they don't want to get to know you, you're amazing" he blushed deeply as he realized it sounded like he was coming onto his new friend. well maybe he wanted to, but no, not now.

"You're amazing too," Phil said quietly, "And I do, I do like you."

"nah, im not that amazing" he looked down for moment, more memories flooding back. he bit his lip. he couldn't think of these things now. "really...im not..." he looked back up into Phil's eyes. those eyes could make him smile instantly. "but you are, I really like you Phil"

"Dan," Phil took Dan's face in his hand's swallowing his fears, and looked him in the eye, "If I'm amazing, you're amazing."

Dan smiled softly "thank you Phil...you're so nice, I cant help but like you..." he half whispered as he got lost in those beautiful eyes.

"I can't help but like you either," Phil smiled, and leaned in closer to Dan.

Dan bit his lip lightly. their lips were so close. "Phil?..." he asked softly looking from his friends lips to his eyes again.

"Yes," Phil whispered.

"would you...what would you do if..." he closed his eyes tightly "if I kissed you now?..."

"Kiss, you back," Phil whispered leaning in and brushing their lip together.

Dan shivered softly then pressed his lips against Phil's, tangling his fingers in the boys dark hair.

Phil ran his leg up Dan's thigh, moving his lips in time with Dan's moaning quietly, barely audible.

Dan slipped his tongue into Phil's mouth, pulling his friend closer as he moaned softly.

Phil edged closer onto Dan's lap, letting Dan enter his mouth and explore.

Dan pulled away slightly, smiling brightly as he gazed into Phil's eyes "you're beautiful Phil" he whispered softly

"So are you Dan" Phil leaned his forehead against Dan's, "Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

Dan was about to reply when he heard a cough coming from the door way. there stood his social worker looking at the two boys with a confused look "er...Dan?...why is Phil so...close to you?". Dan blushed deeply as he looked from his social worker to Phil.

"Because we were kissing," Phil stated smiling, like he just one a gold metal.

Dan chuckled softly giving Phil's lips a soft kiss "you know, I think I'll be just fine living here". his social worker stood there speechless. she quickly told them they would be sharing a room then excused herself.

"We're sharing a room," Phil repeated, smiling. "It'll be like our own little house."

Dan kissed Phil's nose lightly "and you'll be my own little wife" he teased as he laughed softly.

"Why do I have to be the girl," Phil pouted and giggled.

"because you're the cutest" he said with a smirk

Phil smiled and kissed Dan again, running his hands up and around his neck.

Dan smirked "don't you want to show us _/our/ _room?" he asked

Phil blushed, "Yeah," Phil lead Dan down a series of halls until' he cam to one marked 245, "Here," Phil smiled pushing open the door.

Dan walked into the room and looked around. "not a bad size actually. I thought they'd be like prison cells" he laughed as he sat down Phil's bed.

Phil laughed and sat beside him, smiling, this was the best Phil's felt in four years.

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil then pulled him onto his lap "now" he smirked seductively "where were we?" he asked brushing his lips against his lovers softly.

Phil kissed back with more passion than he thought he had, he moaned softly against Dan's lips.

Dan pulled Phil closer as he kissed back just as passionately. this felt amazing, this was the best thing to ever happen to him.

Phil cupped Dan's face nibbling at his bottom lip, loving every moment of this.

Dan opened his mouth, hungrily kissing Phil. he moaned softly as their tongues rubbed against each other.

Phil clawed gently at Dan's back, and slowly ground against him feeling self conscious, but the pleasure he got from grinding against Dan out weighted that of the self consciousness ''Dan.." Phil sighed.

"Phil" he groaned softly as he grinded against Phil. he moved his hands down to Phil's hips, attempting to push them closer to his own.

"Mmm" Phil felt Dan push him closer and he broke away from the kiss to move to Dan's neck. He bit and kissed his way up and down from Dan's jaw line to his collar bone.

Dan moaned softly, tangling his fingers in Phil's hair. he moaned slightly louder as he pushed Phil's head closer to his neck.

"god…" Phil whispered against Dan's neck, he pressed him self closer to Dan feeling this need to be as close as possible.

"Phil..." he moaned loudly as he pulled his lover as close to him as he could be. his eyes fluttered closed and he shifted slightly. his jeans were becoming unbelievably tight.

"Dan." Phil moaned, ripping his shirt off and tossing to the ground. He felt Dan's budge beneath him and slipped down to the floor, so he was kneeling in front of Dan. He fumbled with the zipper before finally getting it open and palming him through the fabric.

He moaned again panting slightly "Phil...pleaseee" he begged as he caught Phil's eye "please"

Phil pulled down the boxers watching Dan's erection spring out and his abs, Phil took it in one hand and gave the length a few long, sow licks, flicking his tongue when he got to the top, He stuck the head in his mouth and began bobbing his head, moaning into it.

Dan gripped the bed sheets lightly as he tilted his head back slightly "f-fuck" he moaned as he tightened his grip on the bed sheets "that feels...amazing"

Phil smiled and continued on, running his tongue along the bottom, and letting his teeth graze ever so slightly, He too Dan out of his mouth and climbed back on top of Dan taking both their pants off and dropping them on the floor.

Dan gazed at Phil lustfully "fuck me" he asked bluntly. too turned on to care about if that was embarrassing or not.

Phil nodded and tore off both of their boxers. Phil brought his fingers up to Dan's mouth, "Suck." He instructed.

Dan sucked on then, covering them in salvia. he ran his tongue up and down Phil's fingers, smirking softly at Phil.

Phil closed his eyes and smiled, he reopened them and brought the to Dan's entrance he slowly slipped one in and let Dan adjust.

Dan gasped softly "P-Phil" he moaned as he squirmed slightly.

Phil slipped another in and moved them around, getting Dan ready. A little while later Phil slipped his finger's out and looked at Dan "Are you ready?"

Dan took a deep breath then smiled softly "y-yeah"

Phil smiled back, "Okay," Phil slowly pressed inside of Dan, "F-fuck." Phil moaned.

"P-Phil" he whimpered, closing his eyes tightly

"Are you okay?" Phil asked before moving.

Dan whimpered softly again before nodding slowly "j-just...please be gently..."

Phil leaned down and kissed Dan, "I will," Phil slowly started to thrust pulling out more each thrust and slowly gaining speed, "Dan," He moaned.

"fuck.." he moaned softly, moving against Phil "it feels...good" he moaned slightly louder.

Phil thrusted a little faster looking for Dan's sweet spot, he moved around and went in at different angles trying to find it.

Dan moaned loudly "that" he whined softly "right there" he opened his eyes. locking eyes with Phil "please"

Phil stay in the exact position and repeatedly thrusted hard and fast into Dan hearing him moan loudly, "You're going to get the social workers in here," Phil chuckled.

Dan covered his mouth as he blushed, attempting to stifle his moans "Phil, im gonna-" he moaned again

"Me" Phil already knew what Dan was going to say, "Me t-too," Phil moaned loudly not caring if the social worker walked in, "Fuck Dan!"

Phil moaned loudly as he came. he panted heavily as a several more moans escaped his lips.

Phil grunted loudly as he also came, moaning his lovers name. "D-Dan" he stuttered as he looked into those brown eyes.

"y-yes?" he panted softly as smiled up at the dark haired boy.

"I think…I love you" Phil answered as he pulled out of Dan and collapsed beside him on the bed.

Dan grinned wildly wrapping his arms around Phil tightly "I love you too"

Phil hugged him back. A sly smile creeping onto his face. "I do believe you're the wife now" he teased as he giggled.

Dan pouted slightly then laughed with Phil "no way"


End file.
